freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Clock
Clock.gif Main = The is a game mechanic that shows the player the current time within the game, and how much time remains before 6 AM. It is located in the upper right-hand corner of the screen, where it remains constantly, even when the player is being killed by one of the animatronics. Once the clock reaches 6 AM, the night ends. It displays only the current hour; it does not show minutes, seconds, etc. It also shows the current night, just below the hour display. In-game The main objective in Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is to survive until 6 AM without being stuffed into a suit by the animatronics. The clock always starts at 12 AM, which is the beginning of Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, and Fritz Smith's shifts. Each hour lasts 86 seconds, making each night 8 minutes and 36 seconds long. On the mobile version, every hour lasts approximately 45 seconds, making every night last around 4 minutes and 30 seconds. After the clock reaches 6 AM, the screen fades away, showing the time roll over from 5 AM to 6 AM. A bell jingle plays to denote that time is up, accompanied by a chorus of cheers from excited children. In the second game, each hour lasts only about 71 seconds, making a night only about 7 minutes and 6 seconds, significantly shorter than the first game. Unlike the first game, there is no difference in the passage of time between the PC and mobile versions. The clock will continue to run even after the power has run out, despite disappearing from the top right corner. Until the player is killed, they have a chance of advancing to the next night. Trivia *It is currently unknown why the animatronics stop their attempts to attack the player at precisely 6 AM, but it is speculated that it may be due to their programming, with their free roaming circuitry disabled at this specified time. **Another cause may be that the restaurant opens at 6 AM (hence the cheers of children), at which point the animatronics would need to return to their proper positions to avoid suspicion. While the restaurant probably doesn't open its doors for business at 6 AM, it is likely that early-shift workers such as cooks would begin arriving around this time to prepare for the day. *It is unknown how Mike, Jeremy, or Fritz keep track of the time, as no clocks physically appear in the player's view of The Office. It is possible that either they wear watches, there are clocks in their Offices that are simply off-screen, or there truly is no way for them to tell the time, and they are never aware of the hour. *In both games, Foxy's jumpscare can be cut off, along with his scream, by the time turning over to 6 AM. |-| Gallery= Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's 12pm.png|At 12 AM. 1am.png|At 1 AM. 2am.png|At 2 AM. 3am.png|At 3 AM. 4am.png|At 4 AM. 5am.png|At 5 AM. 6am.png|At 6 AM. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 bandicam 2014-12-07 20-32-18-603.jpg|At 12 AM. At 1 AM.jpg|At 1 AM. At 2 AM.jpg|At 2 AM. At 3 AM.jpg|At 3 AM. At 4 AM.jpg|At 4 AM. At 5 AM.jpg|At 5 AM. 6_AM_FNaF2.jpg|At 6 AM. Audio The chimes at 6 AM. The cheers at 6 AM. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Game Mechanics